Iron Maiden
by Katereana
Summary: Movieverse-Kat hasn't seen Tony Stark since they were 18 and she was in love with him, and forced to leave. But after 17 years apart the two lovers finaly see eachother again, and it's not coisidence. M for latter chapters. My first FanFic hope you like i
1. Chapter 1

Kat: Okay this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you all like it…

Kat: Okay this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you all like it….

This is a Tony.OC. thing I hope you all like the character I created, she is like a Scarlet witch and Black canary mixture. Hope you like her and my story. Movie Verse

Chapter 1

Discovery

She had been really looking forward to this. Ever since the news had reached the newspapers, television shows, news reports and everything; Tony Stark was Ironman. She couldn't believe that no one had seen this coming. But it wasn't like she hadn't; the guy was a total genius. Only, she was probably one of the few that could compare. But she had been born with gifts; he had learned his knowledge over the years. She hadn't been in a magazine, or gone to a great school; she had earned her job and earned her place in the world, unlike him. Her name was Katrina Gray or Kat to her friends. To the tabloids she was known as Iron Maiden, the Black Rose, Lady Rose or Lady Night; they hadn't chosen a one name for her since her costume changes, although the Black Rose and Lady Rose were the most popular .

She smiled as she looked at the picture from an article about her saving a girl from getting kidnapped. The picture showed her with long blonde hair flowing out, her blue eyes sparkling slightly as she stared over at the camera man. Her out fit was leather with a few exceptions; over her writs was the only computerized thing on her, besides the communication ear peace and projector that was attached to the ear peace. Everything she wore was either a black, silver, or maroon color, mostly black and silver. Her mask was simple and only covered her eyes, like a Zorro mask. Her skin was tanned from working so much out side during the summer, which she had kept up and she was proud of. All in all, her out fit was sexy and it always caught the bad guys off guard, especially her double D sized boobs, and the cleavage that she showed. It gave her an advantage at times, but not always. Currently she had decided to go with a professional look, with her white button down shirt and he black vest. A maroon tie neatly tucked under her pin-striped jacket; and her short maroon skirt finished off the mafia look she had been going for, add some black pantyhose and a pare of maroon heels to finish it off. She leaned back into the seat as she waited for Mr. Stark to return home.

"Madam, may I get you anything wile you wait?" Jarvis said.

"No, I'm fine." She said smiling at her abilities; it had been easy to reprogram him into allowing her access. She knew Mr. Stark would not be happy about it but she had programmed Jarvis to power down when Mr. Stark came home. Her ears perked up when she herd a car power down in front and the steps towards the door, but she just lounged in the spot anticipating the arrival of Tony Stark. The lights powered down as Tony started to unlock the door.

"Jarvis?" Tony said as he came into the room and the lights didn't turn on like they were programmed to.

Kat smiled and clicked her fingers, and the lights came on dimly.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. Long time no see." She had met Tony before, but she highly doubted that he would remember her. Another notch on his belt, no, she had been an old friend that he would have never had a second thought about since she had moved.

"Do I know you?" he said unsure, but the voice sounded familiar but older.

"Does the name Kat ring any bells…or maybe I should use your nick-name for me, Kitty-Kat." She said sweetly yet sadly, it was as if there was a sad memory to that name.

**Tony's Flashback**

_Tony Stark sat in the pouring rain waiting for his 18 year old heart's dream girl, Kat Gray, a 18 year old goddess, with blonde hair and blue eyes she was his dream and so much more. He looked at his watch as he shifted his umbrella; 1o'clock and she was supposed to meet him a 12. He looked up to see her staring over at him, her whole body soaked to the bone; her eyeliner running down her face as if she had been crying. He didn't waste a second thought he dropped the umbrella and ran to her. He took her in his strong muscular arms and held her, she was shivering. _

_"Your soaked! What the hell happened? I waited for hours!" he said into her hair as he looked down at her holding her so close he could feel her shivering. He moved to take off his jacket but she was grasping the front of his shirt, crying into his chest. "Shhh…its okay." He says pulling her under the pavilion. He sits down on a bench taking off his jacket and putting it around her as he pulls her onto his lap. "Are you okay?" He asks worried that she might collapse._

_"I'll be fine." She whispers into his chest, still clutching the front of his shirt. "I…I…Tony…I…Damn this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say!" She said slightly under her breath as she pulls away a little. _

_"Just say it then, don't worry it's just me." He said smiling slightly at the frustrated look on her face, "Your so cute when your flustered." He said putting a hand up to cup her face and using his thumb to wipe away tears. _

_"Tony…I'm…I'm leaving; my grand father is moving us." She said looking up into his eyes and at him staring back at her. _

_"You're…leaving!?" he said astonished._

"_I'm sorry…Tony but I have to go…" she said turning away a little. _

_"Stay here with me…my father adores you I'm sure he would happily finance your collage fund if that's what your worried about. Just don't leave me Kitty-Kat, you mean too much for me to loose you now." _

_"I know, I know! Oh how you don't even know how much I would love to stay here and be with you…Tony I can't leave him…not after what happened to my parents. You remember what it did to him…I could bear to do that to him Tony." She said standing up and turning away form him. _

_"Then tell me what we're going to do, Kat! I don't want to loose you; I love you too much for that to happen." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_"Hmm…that's the first time you've said I love you to me." She said smirking, "And I love you too." She leans into his embrace. _

_"When do you leave?" he says his grip tightening on her._

_"The end of the school year and were gone…I don't know where we are going, grandfather wont say." She said closing her eyes and letting the tears fall freely._

_"Why couldn't you have crushed my heart and made me think you didn't care. It would have been so much easier. I'm going to be miserable all summer now!" He said burying his head in her sweet smelling hair. She laughed through the tears and she turned to face him._

_"Burry yourself in your work. Become the man I always knew you could be." She said smiling. "Even if you sleep with every young hot reporter or mobile that comes your way, always keep me close to you. Never forget our first time together." She said, and they both laughed over the image of him being like that, although, it one day would be true. She then looked serious and placed both hands on either side of his head and stared into his eyes. "Tony, I want you to know this; no matter what happens, if I don't ever see you again or we happen to suddenly meet some were, know that I will love you and you will always hold a place in my heart. No matter what happens!" She said pressing there foreheads together in an intimate gesture. "And I want you to promise me this…if we ever do meet and neither one of us are dating or married, we'll have lunch or something." _

_"I promise…but I swear, Kat, I will see you again, no matter what!" he said putting his hands over hers. But she pulled her hands away slowly. _

_"I'm going to keep the ring you gave me." She said showing him the silver band ring that had their names inscribed in it. "You keep yours… and this." She said taking his hand and putting something in it. "A keeps- sake to remember me and to keep close to your heart." She said as she got on her tepee-toes and kissed his lips. And as he deepened the kiss she moved his hand to her face and moved their lips away to kiss his hand. After doing that she kissed him again and as they pulled away from lack of air she said, "I will always love you, Tony Stark." She whispered so only he could hear and then she ran off into the rain. _

_When he could no longer see her shape in the rain, he looked down at his hand. In it was a pair of dog tags; one had her name and the phrase, "Our Love is Eternal.", and the Japanese symbol for love; the other said these 2 two word phrases and one long phrase at the bottom: "Never forget, Always forgive" and "If you fail, just try again". He smiled as he read them and then he felt the tears come to his face as he fell to his knees clutching the chain of the two dog tags to his chest._

**End Flashback**

Tony remembered her. Tony Stark would never admit it, but he still had the ring and he always wore the dog tags, excluding one certain day that changed his life and started the process of creating Ironman; Mr. Stark would never tell anyone and there was the exception of the few who knew: Pepper and Rhodey, but he thought they were good luck.

"I haven't seen you since that day Katrina. Why? Why choose to find me now of all times?" he said looking sternly at her, truly wanting to know, wondering if she had found someone else.

"Because, Tony, there are things you never knew about me that I need to tell you before things get bad." She said staring directly into his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kitty: Whistles. Wow this turned out to be a good chapter…Reviews are appreciated but don't be mean!! See you next time! .


	2. Chapter 2

Kat: (Note to readers…at the beginning of a chapter my name is Kat at the end I am Kitty!) Okay…yeah I know I haven't even had the story out for a week and I'm already writing a new chapter well, I am in writer mode and no one can stop me…except my mom, they don't like it when I am on the computer forever. Hope you like the new Chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

Her

Tony sat down on the sofa and stared at her, well more like glared at her, waiting for her to continue. Kat let out a sigh and began.

"There was more than one reason for my grandfather to move us some where else. I'm not exactly….normal...I…Tony your going to have to give me a minute because it isn't exactly something easy to tell someone…..damn it, do you have any scotch in this place, cause I could really use a drink before I spill my life secret to you." She said sitting up slightly.

"Sure, Jarvis…to glasses of scotch." Tony said smiling realizing he wasn't the only one with problems.

**"Yes sir…"** the robot said quickly getting two glasses of scotch on the kitchen counter. Tony grabbed them and handed on to Kat who took a gulp of it then slowly setting it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thanks…now were was I…oh yeah, well it really isn't easy telling you this…there are only a selected few that do know and well, you have a right to know Tony. I wasn't exactly born normal. My grandfather would say I was born with a gift, for me it was more like a curse for a long time…especially when I was falling for you. I…I thought you would reject me. I was scarred you would look at me like I was a freak and…and…that's one of the reasons we left. Grandfather didn't want anyone to discover our secret…you see, my family line has a well…a sort of gift that is pasted down from generation to generation. My mother had the gift but she didn't go into training as my grandfather put it. I don't exactly know what he wanted from me but I can say this, he would have been proud of me." She said folding her hands and putting her elbows on her knees so her chin was resting on them. She stood and walked seductively away from him towards the window. "You see Mr. Stark you aren't the only superhero in the biz. I was one long before you strapped on that suit. My gifts and ancestry are what called me to it. My heritage links to Ireland and Asia, far Asian relations more Irish blood than Asian…but that isn't what matters…um...I have several gifts…I can use magic of sorts, telekinesis, and occasionally I can see into the future like a psychic, but those are only a few of my gifts…I can do true magic not the stuff you see in movies or a the circus, but real magic. I can control the four elements. I can't control time like some warlocks can but I have seen it done and traveled through it with someone before." She paused to see how he was taking it. "Any questions?" she asked sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah…just one." He said looking at her sternly, "Is it really you Kat?"

"You need proof." She said smiling she knew he would want proof. After he nodded she said the unbuttoning her jacket and letting her top fall down just a little so you could see the tattoo on her right shoulder. "And the tattoo on my right shoulder." Letting him see it then pulling her blouse back up and buttoning it, leaving the jacket off.

"The Japanese's symbol for love." Tony said smiling knowing that was easily copied.

"And then there is this…"She said taking a ring off her right middle finger and handing it to him. He took it and read the engraving on the inside.

"Kat and Tony forever." He smiled as he read it, "That's all the proof I need." He pulled her into a hugging embrace after slipping the ring back on her finger. "Were in hell's name have you been?" He whispered into her hair like he used to,still a head taller than her.

"Around…trying to earn my place in the world and not have it given to me on silver platter, I succeeded by the way, in more than one way." She said smiling at his sudden compassion, it was so like the old Tony she knew, she wasn't sure if he would still be the man she loved. "Grandfather died a about 8 years ago, and left me a huge estate and company that I didn't find out about in till I read his Will. He was hiding quite a bundle but it would explain why we had so much money. One of the reasons anyway." She said leaning back in his arms and looking up at him.

"Hmm…what's the name, I might know it." He said letting her go from his grasp and sit down close to him.

"Maybe…does the name Stone Industries mean anything to you?" Kat said smiling slightly. Her smile growing when Tony spit out the scotch that he had been sipping on.

"Stone Industries as in Thomas Stone was your grandfather! That is almost as big as Stark Industries!" He said staring at her with big eyes.

"Yup…Granddad had one hell of a secret. It was my mother's maiden name. We specialize in weapons, advances in technology and things of that sort. But what people don't know is the secret facility under that. It deals with paranormal things; weapons, advances and ways to use it in the future." She said picking up the glass of scotch and downing the rest of it in a few gulps.

"Hmm…you'll have to show me it some time, but how have you been, you obviously been keeping tabs on me but I don't know anything about you. Is this just a friendly visit or is there some purpose to it."

"You always wanted to get strait to the point, Tony. And this did have some point to it, and in case you're wondering I am not currently seeing anyone. I wanted to see you… I hadn't been able to before…and for the past well…year, I've been working in things under Stone Industries, we call it Area X. I want to show you it some time Tony…it's amazing." She said grinning up at him. "We have artifacts dating back to the time of the Queen of Sheba. Some might explain how they were able to build the pyramids. I'd like you to bring your suit down there one day…some of the crew would love to meet the infamous Ironman and his counter part Tony Stark. I know of two little geniuses that would love to take a look at your arcreacter to see if the power source we have come up with could replace the power you use. And you'll get to see something I haven't showed anyone...there are only a few people chosen to take a job in Area X. and usually they have some sort of gift and most of them are extremely smart….but that's not the only reason I came…I've missed you and well….General Fury asked me to come down…and prepare you for some of the things we are up against. Yes, we Tony, I'm part of the Avenger program too." She said grinning sheepishly at him.

"Well, then it looks like we have some catching up to do…what about dinner tonight. Here and we can catch up." He said grinning slyly.

"That sounds great…but can we eat in…and would you mind me staying here in till tomorrow because I don't want to stay at a hotel. I can never find a good hotel in Malabo." She said grinning right back, he wasn't the only one to live a playboy like lifestyle, although in her case it was playgirl.

"Jarvis…please call Alfraido's and order the usual." Tony said his grin getting bigger.

**"Yes sir and the same for the madam**?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, the same for the madam." Kat said raising an eyebrow as she jumped Tony to kissing him down onto the couch knowing full well that they would not do anything beyond making out tonight because Tony would want to work on the suit. Tony on the other hand was just smiling about the fact that she was back and he didn't care if anything happened tonight as long as he got to hold her in his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kitty: Hope you enjoyed this chapter…it took a wile to write but I enjoyed every last second of it….I don't know when the next chapter will be but I will write as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat: Next Chapter…I'm on a role… Hope you like this chapter…I'm considering writing a background on Katrina latter

Kat: Next Chapter…I'm on a role… Hope you like this chapter…I'm considering writing a background on Katrina latter. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3

Wow!

Tony smiled as he slowly awoke, the other night event unfolding in his memory.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, no not girl, woman. She wasn't as small as she had been. Thoughts of how this could change things big time for him came flooding into his mind as he stared down at her. Mostly happy thoughts, he would finally have the woman he always wanted. ((For those Tony and Pepper fans I'm sorry, I like that pairing too but I wanted something that hasn't been done to my knowledge.)) But what really struck him was how the public would take it; Famous Playboy settles down. Wow, Pepper might be a little shocked, Rhodey knew Kat back then so he knew how much Kat meant to him for all those years…but did he still love her. Obviously she meant something to him if he nearly fell apart when he saw her there on the couch. But did he still love her or was he just kidding himself. Many didn't really know what he was really like Pepper and Rhodey had seen a little of his true self, other than the playboy side of him, but neither of them had seen him cry, truly cry. They were both really different from when they were 18 but would they like how the other had turned out. It was at that moment that she started to stir.

"Morning." She said staring up at him grinning slightly. She brushed a few strands of hair out of his face letting her hand rub against his stubble. "It suits you." She said grinning.

"Morning," he smiled at her comment, "You think so?"

"Yes, it goes with the mysterious personality of yours. If you're not careful Mr. Stark people will think you are going soft because I'm back." She said tracing the outline of his lips with her finger. He had his eyes closed enjoying the feeling.

"Hmm…maybe I am going soft…I always was a different man around you." He said kissing her lips lightly.

"Hmm…what time is it?" she asked as she pulled away for air.

"7:45? Why?" he asked smiling.

"What! It's 7:45! Shit I'm supposed to be at Stone Industries in 30 minutes!" she said jumping out of Tony's arms and the bed. She was grabbing anything she could fine of her jacket purse and shoes…then she remembered something, there was a simple spell so that she could change. She said the spell under her breath and let her hand run from her head to her feet, knowing full well that Tony was watching her; as she ran her hands over her neck and the sides of her chest her clothing changed into a sleek suit like outfit, it was a dark maroon color with a v-neck top that was low cut but just enough so that you could see her cleavage; she didn't ware a skirt anymore, it was now skin tight leather pants that stopped mid thigh; her high fashion high heels had turned into kick-ass maroon leather boots, and her hands had gloved fingerless maroon colored gloves; on her waist was a sliver belt that had gadgets hanging off it. One of which caught Tony's eye, it was a metallic silver and looked kind of like a black-berry phone but a little different. Instead of numbers or letters on the pad it had symbols; they looked sort of like ancient Celtic symbols. Kat noticed that Tony was eyeing her toys and she smiled.

"This is what I play with, guns are for men. These are for women." She said grinning from ear to ear, fingering the device.

"How did you do that?" He asked grinning and yet this went past his expertise of science and mathematics; magic wasn't exactly in his world of expertise.

"Magic…it's how I change into costume when I'm out. Then I don't have to ware it under anything. Or one of my other costumes. Different villain different costume, I once faced off against someone who had found a way to control ice to their advantage, so I had to create a suit that with-stood the cold, most of the time I am warring this one or my black outfit." She said absentmindedly, smiling warmly at him.

"Isn't that a little to revealing to drive in?" Tony said sheepishly.

"Oh, Tony I thought you would have guessed by now." She said smiling at him happily.

"Guessed what?" He asked looking slightly confused.

"We aren't driving there…we are flying, and I think you should get suited up for this, Ironman." She said letting Ironman roll of her tongue seductively.

Tony nearly jumped out of the bed and down every step to his home away from home, his lab/garage. Kat followed suit after she had given him a second to change into the ecto suit.

"Ready?" He said as he put on the helmet.

"See if you can keep up." She said touching something on her belt making a ring of light appear around her then create four separate rings, two for each foot and two for each hands, they were controls and it looked like symbols were flying around her hands and feet in a circular motion. She then said something under her breath and she took off up the ramp and into the sky hovering waiting for him.

"Cool trick!" He said letting the helmet face fall down and then taking off after her only to hover in the sky in front of her. "I can keep up, but can you?" He said in a mechanical voice, and then took off toward Stone Industries. Kat smiled and laughed and went after him catching up quickly.

_**Stone Industries Just above Area X **_

"Here we are." Kat said as they landed behind a large building.

"So how do we get down to Area X?" Tony asked letting his mask up.

Kat smiles as she turns to him and says "Follow me." She leads him to a storage house behind the large building…it had a do not enter sign on it. She pressed her finger on the lock identifier.

**"Good morning Miss. Gray, your 4.5 minutes late."** And animated female voice said from a voice com.

"Morning Ai (pronounced: I-uh), could you please not hurt the guest I brought this time, like you did last time, and no threatening him either!" Kat said letting something scan her hand.

**"Negative, Miss Gray, your guest has energy reading similar to that of other's in Area X…but also technology far advanced than normal people." **The A.I. stated bluntly.

"Hmm…thank you Ai. That will be all for now." Kat said as the door opened. And they walked down a stair way.

"What did it mean?" Tony asked close behind her.

"I'm not sure, and it is a she, she may have meant that you had a high spiritual level or something like that. Tony, have you or do you meditate?" Kat asked pausing briefly to wave at a guard as they walked down the flight of stairs.

"Sometimes when I can't concentrate on something, or when I'm trying to block out something or someone. Why?"

"Because that is one way to explain it, meditation not only is a way to relax the body, but it is also and outlook into a person's soul. You can see your inner self by meditation." She said as they came to the end of the stairway. The room looked like a large storage place. She went over to a wall and walked right through it, the wall looked like it had moved slightly but beyond that it look solid. Tony ran his hand over it and it felt solid too. Kat's head appeared and her upper body as she took his hand and pulled him through the wall, it felt like passing through a veil of water.

"What the hell was that?!" He said amazed, truly.

"That Mr. Stark was a cloaking wall. Touching it as if it were a wall makes it become solid on the outside, but if you just walk through it is a liquid wall. Cool isn't it?" she said grinning big. As they walked through the corridor, Tony noticed that it opened up like a large prison sort of. It seemed to be a large area with two levels. Kat handed him a map of the place. I turned out to be more like a web, circling round a center point, each point, or 'room' had it's own purpose. Each 'room' had two levels with an attachment of smaller rooms. But the whole "room" specialized in something specific, like the room they were in was "Advances in weaponry with magic" using a magic as a power source; the other rooms were different branches of the specific role of that "room".

It was interesting, and slightly confusing, ((It's kind a like how the big business in the new Speed Racer movie is like except underground and a little like a jail, no…more like the business.)) Kat tried her best to explain but the layout plans were the best way to explain.

"So…what now?" Tony asked sheepishly as Kat turned to a person that looked kind a like an assistant.

"You are going to go over there and let Ai remove the suit and change into this, I don't want you walking around in that heavy armor, not in till latter." She said handing him a pair of jeans and a shirt, "There is a changing room around the corner from where Ai is removing the will remove the suit, don't worry Tony you aren't the first to come here with some sort of suit on, it just happens it is one of are; Ai has already scanned you and already knows where the joints disconnect. And don't worry about the suit, trust me." She said grinning from ear to ear because of the worried look on his face.

"Are you going to help me change?" He asked in a quiet husky voice so only she could hear him, his lips brushing against his ear.

She shivered and then answered him, "Maybe another time, I have to change." She pointed him in the right direction of the room he was supposed to go to and then left to change herself.

**After they both change**

"Tony?" Kat says as she enters the room he had been changing in.

"Here!" he said as he walked out from behind the changing screen his shirt being pulled over his head, she stared at the ark-reactor, it still hurt to know what he had been through, and she could have stopped it if she hadn't be stuck in the portal

"You ready for your tour?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, sure." He said pulling down the shirt all the way and then letting his eyes travel down her form. She was wearing a jeans skirt that came mid-thigh and was ruffled at the end; her top was a tank top, it was black with the Japanese symbol for love on it; the necklace she wore was a chocker with a cross hanging from it. As he looked at her arms and legs he discovered that she was still wearing a pair of black cargo boots and some strange silver bracelets on her wrists.

"Follow me Mr. Stark." She says as one or two employees pass them.

She showed him all the outer chambers, explaining how each had its main great project connected with a bunch of little projects. She seemed to get really existed when they finished touring the outer chamber rooms, and came to the inner Chamber that had two separate areas. The first area was a large room that she called her secret hide out, it was were all the super hero's of the avenger project were able to keep tabs on super villains or disasters in which someone is in need of saving. But it was the second part that got her really going. It was one giant room with a control center and training areas.

"We call it the Danger Room. There is one exactly like this at the Xavier Institution of the Gifted. I'm sure you have herd of it. Professor Xavier is infamous for his abilities; he is a good friend of mine. He helped my grandfather construct this danger room. He helped me learn to channel my abilities and a few of his students are in the Avenger project. One in particular might perk your interest, Tony. His name is Logan, Wolverine is what he is known as to the Avenger's, and he is a mutant as is almost all the students at Xavier's school. Logan has the smell and instincts of a wolf, plus he can heal faster than most humans, he can't really age and he can avoid death with his healing abilities; but what might interest you is the fact that his whole body has metal in it, he can retract claws from his hands, it's amazing since the metal was put in him, it had to take years to perfect that art and I would never like to have that happen to me." She said slightly thinking out loud; as Tony looked around in awe.

"Why are we here, anyway?" He said as he shoved his hands back in his pockets and looked over at her inquiringly.

"To test you abilities, Ai will help you get you suited up." She said grinning happily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kitty: Well here is the end of the third chapter, hope you like it, it took forever and then some. I don't know if I'll be able to write any more this week but I'll try, and I'll be gone next week because I'll be in Colorado in the mountains. Well, Reviews are appreciated. I love you all!! -


End file.
